


Cool Kids

by BabyBat (BabyBatsCreations)



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, bully!peter, face fucking, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 02:36:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20520551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBatsCreations/pseuds/BabyBat
Summary: Wade is the new kid in school and he's lucky enough to have found fast friends in Ned and MJ. The problem is Peter Parker, the gorgeous, the sexy, the biggest asshole in school, has it out for him.





	Cool Kids

“Hey thanks for showing me around, Ned,” Wade mock punched the other teen’s arm. “I don’t know what MJ was talking about- you don’t smell like ass at all.”

“I did not say that,” MJ rolled her eyes.

Ned laughed and then discreetly trying to sniff himself. “No problem. You’re pretty cool, Wade.”

“Yeah that’s what my mom tells me when she’s sober. Therefore no one’s ever said that to me in my life.”

“Yikes,” said MJ.

“Guys be cool,” Ned said quickly. He turned in his seat to fully face the front of the room as a boy walked in just in time for the bell to ring.

“You’re cutting it close, Mr. Parker,” their teacher scolded.

“You can’t write me up for almost breaking a rule now can you, Todd?”

“It’s Mr. Tailor,” he corrected.

Wade looked the kid over. He was fit, pretty, with messy brown curls that said ‘I either just got laid or just rolled out of bed and you’ll never guess which’. His leather jacket fit him just right yet his jeans were snug enough to showcase that the boy was fucking packing. And he walked like it, too.

“Who in the name of fuck town is that?” Wade whispered.

“That’s Peter Parker,” Ned said quietly over his shoulder. “We used to be friends, but now he’s too cool for us.”

“Aw, I think you guys are cool.”

MJ shushed them.

Wade could feel his mouth watering as he stared at Peter’s profile. He was just too damn beautiful to be real. Then again, Wade wasn’t ugly himself. And being the new kid in school, it might not be too difficult to attract the guy’s attention. Then again, why did he want to? The guy was clearly an asshole. He’d found himself good friends and he didn’t want to mess that up just for Peter Parker’s eight inches soft dick.

There was the clanging of metal as the classes changed and everyone went to their lockers.

“Tell me I get to follow you two around like a lost puppy for the rest of the day,” Wade pleaded. “You can’t leave me alone in this place.” Wade wrinkled his nose at the kids who walked past.

“Dude, chill,” Ned laughed. “Seriously you’re like freakin attractive, man. You have nothing to fear from this-”

“Hell pit of horny teens? Yeah, I know. I am one. I just- ew, ya know. Changing schools, you can never quite tell who the weirdos are and whether they’re the kind of weirdos you should hang with or the ones who will jack off on the hood of your car and then set it on fire.”

“What school did you say were from?”

_Bang._

Wade blinked. Then his eyes followed the hand that had slammed down against his locker up to the face of the person it belonged to. Peter Parker.

“You’re new,” he grinned. Pretty. Like he practiced his smile. Either a model or vain or just an egotistical sack of crap.

“Nicely observed,” Wade said.

“I’m Peter,” he said. His eyes cut toward Ned and then MJ who was already leaving. “What’s a pretty face like yours doing with these-”

“Ah ah ah,” Wade cut him off. “It sounded like you were going to say something mean. That’s not very becoming of such a pretty mouth.”

Peter’s eyes narrowed. “This is the only time I’m going to extend you an invitation, Wade Wilson. Walk away with me now and forget about them or you’ll lose your chance to hang with a better crowd.”

Wade moved closer. Close enough to kiss. “You’re breath smells like cum. I’m just sad that it isn’t mine.”

_Bang._

This time it was the sound of Wade's face slamming into the locker. Peter held him against the metal by a hand on his jaw. “Fuck you, Wilson,” he said. Then he spit, hot and wet against Wade’s cheek.

“Wish you would,” Wade snapped back.

Peter let him go and walked away. Half of the gathered hallway followed him.

Wade brushed the encounter off, wiping off his face. Ned grabbed his shoulder.

“Shit, are you okay?” he asked. His eyes were wide in seemingly permanent terror.

“Oh yeah, my uncle’s done worse to me on a weekend visit.” Wade wiped at his nose, checking for blood. Peter had slammed him pretty hard into the locker.

“Should someone be calling CPS about your family?”

“Let’s get to class before another ex-friend of yours assaults me.”

Wade made it through the rest of the day without being bothered by anyone despite that, to his utter annoyance, he had his last two classes with the kid. He expected to be ambushed on the way out from the classroom, but it seemed Peter Parker had better things to do than hassle the school’s latest loser. Still, there was something about that guy that made Wade want to stare longingly at him to a point where he couldn’t stop himself from actually doing it during the classes that they had together. He only made it a week before Peter seemed to have had enough.

It was morning and Wade was just stuffing his bag into his locker when a familiar hand slammed down on the locker beside him. “Careful, Parker. You’ll damage your manicure. Looks expensive,” Wade said.

“We need to talk,” Peter said.

“No, I don’t think we do.” Wade tucked his things away and closed his locker. “See, I don’t like you. You’re a shitty, entitled, brat. But maybe some day when you pull your perfect curls out of your ass we can sit at the same lunch table.”

“You learn all of that while you were staring at me you fucking creep?”

Wade shrugged. “Yeah, I did. I’m pretty observant.”

“Stop fucking staring at me, Wilson.” Peter stepped forward, got in his face. Wade held his ground, refusing to be backed into the locker.

“Or what, Parker? You’ll tell everyone I’m gay? I’ll tell everyone right now. You got a megaphone?”

“No one gives a fuck if you’re gay, Wade. But I care about you looking at me.”

“Why? Afraid to look back?” Wade stared into those puppy dog eyes. It was as if everything fragile that he tried to hide through his shitty attitude lived there in those liquid pools of chocolate.

Peter shoved him back into the locker. Then he grabbed Wade’s arm and with a blue sharpie he wrote a phone number. Then he walked away.

“Is this your number or your moms?” Wade called after him. “Just kidding, I’d recognize your mom’s number anywhere!” Despite Wade’s fake laughter, his heart was pounding. He had Peter Parker’s phone number. But what was he going to do with it?

Obviously, he couldn’t wait until the end of the day. So he texted him.

**is this mrs. parker?**

Shit, that was stupid. Stupid stupid, Wade. You utter dumb ass. It’s like you don’t want the guy to open up to you… or open you up… or open himself up for you. You’re a verse guy, whatever he’s into right?

**My parents are dead wade. I’m adopted.**

Ooh… oops. But that explains a lot.

**im an ass. ignore my bullshit. can I interest you in an apology blow job?**

He only had to wait a minute for Peter’s answer.

**After third.**

Third period. Peter and Wade both had lunch immediately after third and since it was the biggest lunch group, none of the supervising teachers would notice if they were missing. Wade’s heart was racing and he couldn’t get the stupid smile off of his face. He thanked every god there ever was that he didn’t share this class with Peter so he could see what an awkward fool he was. He barely survived the next three hours. Then the bell chimed for fourth and Wade was the first to hit the door. Except, he realized, Peter hadn’t actually told him where they should meet.

He went to his locker and put his things away while the crowd moved toward the cafeteria. If they didn’t move fast enough, they’d be found by the teachers looking for stragglers. So, he walked with the back of the crowd until he saw Peter parting from the herd to go down a different hallway. Wade followed him into an empty classroom where Peter promptly locked the door and covered the window.

“Alright, study group!” Wade clapped his hands together. “Are we here because I’m no good at apologies or is this why you gave me your number?”

Peter grabbed the collar of Wade’s shirt and pushed him back into the wall. “Shut the fuck up, Wade.”

He kissed him, in a way that was just too fucking needy, like he was trying to take everything Wade had to give before he’d even thought to give it. His tongue wasn’t probing so much as devouring and in a moment of self loathing Wade wondered how many mouths it had been in before his before he decided it didn’t matter because the prettiest boy he’d ever seen was the one that tongue belonged to.

His eyes shined when he broke away from the kiss. “You have an apology to make don’t you, Wilson.”

“Yes, sir!” Wade mock saluted. Then he slid down onto his knees.

Peter popped open his jeans and slid them down with surprising ease given how painted on they were. Then Wade was eyeing down his impressive length. He didn’t need to be told twice, quickly taking the head into his mouth.

“You can apologize better than that,” Peter said, moaning when Wade took him down deeper. He was glad for his practiced throat, loving the feeling as he took him all the way down. He stuck his tongue out, licking his balls, smirking when Peter swore.

“Fuck, Wade. That how you made friends at your old school? I bet you were really fucking popular.”

Wade shivered at the backhanded praise. Yeah he was a slut and yeah he figured it was just about the only thing he was good for, but it was worth to make a guy like Peter come apart for him. And he didn’t care if he was tearing his throat to shreds while he moved up and down, fucking his mouth on the guy’s cock. He had school bully Peter Parker moaning his name, twisting his fingers in his hair, pulling just a little too hard. He started fucking his face and Wade moaned too, sound buried under the sloppy wet sounds of his mouth.

“Your fucking mouth, Wade,” Peter moaned.

Wade looked up to his head thrown back, completely uncaring of the boy in front of him as he chased his orgasm. He felt like a toy, like a fleshlight. It felt so fucking good. He didn’t care that he was a spitty mess and jaw his was beginning to ache.

“I’m gonna cum down your fucking throat.”

Wade looked at him, pleading, begging with his eyes, helpless to ask for anything, to do anything. This spoiled, entitled, brat didn’t care in the least what Wade wanted or didn’t want. And it was so good that Wade could have cum in his pants if he touched himself.

Peter pushed in, Wade almost choking with the suddenness of it. He moaned his name and Wade closed his eyes wish he could burn that sound into his brain. When he pulled out, Wade tasted his cum as his cock slid over his tongue.

He opened his eyes and Peter was looking down at him with a satisfied smile. “You’re forgiven,” he said.

“So,” Wade rasped. “We friends now?”

Peter laughed. “Oh no. That was your apology blow job.” His hand held the bottom of Wade’s chin and his heart fluttered. “Next time I try out this cock sucker, we’ll call it your audition.”

Wade swallowed. He was still trying to process, trying to catch his breath, when Peter unlocked the door and stepped out. The second the door shut, Wade was pulling his dick out, wiping the spit from his own chin and using to slick his hand. He jerked himself off, licking the taste of Peter’s cock from his lips. He was cumming in seconds, biting his lip to keep quiet.

It didn’t matter that Peter was an asshole who tossed him aside like a used condom. He had promised a second round.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I'll write more of this?  
[My Pillowfort](http://pillowfort.social/babybatscreations)


End file.
